ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Will
='Adam Sandler and Tom Cruise flops with their debuts. Despite it's all-star cast, Cruise's "Rock of Ages" ekes out $15.1 million opening; Sandler's "That's My Boy" grosses $13 million, marking his worst opening for a comedy in eight years.'= Comedy took a beating at the domestic box office over Father's Day weekend as 1980s jukebox musical Rock of Ages and Adam Sandler's R-rated That's My Boy did dismal business in their debuts. Instead, it was holdover Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted that continued to top the chart, staying at No. 1 with $35.5 million. Will & Grace 2 came to a close second place with $33 million, a far cry from the debut of the original Will & Grace ($70.1 million). Although, it had a much bigger success overseas earning $45 million bringing its total to $78 milion, compared to the original ($32 million overseas and $134 million worldwide). Prometheus fell to No. 3 earning another $20.8 million. Rock of Ages topped out at $15.1 million to place fourth; That's My Boy grossed $13 million to come in No. 6 after being bested by holdover Snow White and the Huntsman ($13.8 million). Madagascar 3, from DreamWorks Animation and Paramount, fell less than 42 percent from its opening weekend and has earned $120.5 million in its first 10 days of play domestically and a resounding $277.5 million worldwide (the toon also won the international race in grossing $53 million for the weekend). Twentieth Century Fox's Prometheus, falling 60 percent, has now earned $88.9 million domestically. The soft performances of Adam Shankman's musical Rock of Ages -- with an all-star ensemble cast including Tom Cruise, Alec Baldwin and Russell Brand -- and That's My Boy are major disappointments for their respective studios and stars, and particularly Sandler. VIDEO: 'Rock of Ages' Star Malin Akerman on Tom Cruise: 'He Transformed Himself Into a Rock Star' Will & Grace 2, from Warner Bros. received a B+ CinemaScore. The film may have not reach the top spot as expected, but it's solid opening weekend total still has back the audiences' moments known to be as a much better movie than Will & Grace. It was the 13th best debut for a romantic comedy, while its predecessor has set a record with only $70 million. It even has opened slightly biger than Sex and the City 2 ($31 million). It looks like that the film may not come close to reach the $100 million mark by far the original has earned ($167.4 million). Rock of Ages, from New Line and Warner Bros., received a so-so B CinemaScore. The movie came in far behind Shankman and New Line's 2007 Hairspray and Universal's 2008 Mamma Mia! Both of those movies -- likewise based on hit Broadway films -- opened just north fo $25 million. One issue for Rock of Ages was that it failed to rally younger moviegoers, despite leads Julianne Hough and Diego Boneta. Nearly 75 percent of the audience was over the age of 25, the demo that most relates to the film's music. Females made up the majority of those buying tickets, or 62 percent. "The numbers aren't great. It's hard to fathom since the movie plays so well," Warner Bros. president of domestic distribution Dan Fellman said. "I'm still optimistic we can overperform during the week because of women." Rock of Ages also fell flat overseas, where it grossed a sobering $4.1 million from 10 markets. It came in No. 3 in the U.K. and Australia with $1.7 million and $1.4 million, respectively. PHOTOS: 28 of Summer's Most Anticipated Movies: 'Avengers,' 'Dark Knight,' 'Prometheus' Both Rock of Ages and That's My Boy cost just under $70 million to produce, while Will & Grace 2 gets a much cheaper budge to $50 million. Sony's That's My Boy, earning a B- CinemaScore, marks Sandler's lowest debut for a comedy since Spanglish in 2004 ($8.8 million). The film, pairing Sandler with Andy Samberg and Leighton Meester, is the actor's first R-rated comedy since Funny People, which opened to $22.7 million in July 2007. "Sure we had hoped for more. It is a crazy, off-the-wall raunchy R-rated comedy that audiences laugh like crazy at. Kudos to Adam for mixing it up," Sony president of worldwide distribution Rory Bruer said. "We love being in the Adam Sandler business." Sandler has been one of Hollywood's most consistent stars in terms of box office performance, although last year's summer comedy Jack and Jill underperformed domestically, cuming roughly $74 million. That's My Boy played fairly evenly among males (54 percent) and females (46 percent), even though the picture had been tracking best among younger males. The comedy did succeed in luring younger moviegoers, with 52 percent of the audience under the age of 25. Elsewhere at the box office, Sony's Men in Black 3 grew its worldwide gross to $544.3 million, while specialty titles The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel and Moonrise Kingdom continued to land on the top 10 chart domestically. From Fox Searchlight and directed by John Madden, Marigold Hotel came in No. 8 with $2.2 million from 1,184 theaters for a North American cume of $35.1 million. Focus Features' Moonrise, from director Wes Anderson, continued to expand nicely, grossing $2.1 million from 178 theaters for a cume of $6.8 million. Category:Blog posts